I Just Called to Say
by Ember1313
Summary: Just a little smutty something I wrote as a result of a request. Jason and Elizabeth find a way to make his business trip more exciting.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Kelly (Emberdreamweaver)  
Rating: NC17 (warning it may be very graphic in some chapters)

Disclaimer:

I own nothing related to or affiliated with Disney, ABC Daytime, or General Hospital. Characters are not mine; they are merely being borrowed.

AN:

This is a fic that was requested by someone on this site. I saw the request and instantly though of this idea. I mean seriously how do you say not to phone sex. I'm not sure how many parts this will be but I hope you enjoy.

~Kelly~

* * *

**_I Just Called to Say_**

Chapter One

Jason looked up from the file he had been reading when his cell phone rang. There were times he really hated the electronic device. _'Now however was not one of those times.' _ he thought smiling at the flashing number. _"Morgan."_ he answered with his usual greeting his voice however was several octaves lower.  
_  
"Hmmm. Does your fiancée know you take calls from strange woman?" _she asked with a purr.

Jason shifted on the couch of the plane already becoming aroused at just the sound of Elizabeth's voice. _"I don't know. Maybe we should ask her?" _Elizabeth giggled at Jason's playful mood. The last year and half had not been easy on either of them and Jason was glad they finally figured things out. _"What are you wearing?"_

"Nothing." said the feminine and sexy voice on the other side of the phone.

Jason closed his eyes already picturing Elizabeth naked in their bed. _"Expecting company?"_

"I was hoping this very sexy man I know would ravage me but he left town." she answered with a sighing pout.

_"Baby you know I want you."_ Jason growled.  
_  
"I know."_ Elizabeth said suddenly getting a wicked idea. _"Tell me."_

"What?"

"I want you to tell me what you would do if you were here." she answered firmly.

_"Okay. First I would start with kissing your sweet lips. Have I ever told you how good your lips taste?"_

"No."

"They taste so sweet, like strawberries. Then I kiss your neck making sure to bite that spot that makes you cry out. I make my way over to your creamy breasts flicking my tongue over your nipple before taking it into my mouth." 

Elizabeth moaned at Jason's erotic words. It was almost as if she could feel Jason's mouth on her heated skin. One hand traveled up her flat stomach to her breast. She pinched her nipple as Jason continued to speak._ "Then I kiss my way down your body until I reach your wet pussy. I run my tongue over your slit tasting your juices. My fingers part your swollen lips so I can continue pleasing you. I capture your aching bud into my mouth sucking eagerly. Then I sink two fingers deep inside your hot, dripping wet pussy thrusting quickly. Can you feel that baby?"_

"Yes. Oh Jason your mouth feels so good. I... I'm going..."

"That's it, Elizabeth. Let go for me. I want to hear you." Jason encouraged as Elizabeth breathing became even more shallow. He could imagine her naked body twisting as he slowly drove her over the edge. Moments later Jason heard his name on Elizabeth's lips. It sounded as if it was being pulled from her. When her breathing slowed Jason asked, _"Feeling better?"_

"Much better. Now its my turn."

"Elizabeth...." Jason groaned at the suggestion. His hardened shaft was already aching for release and it wouldn't take much to send him over the edge.

_"I know you want me to, Jason. don't you love the feel of my mouth on your cock."_

"Oh, yes." he moaned.

_"I love it to. You feel so good in my hands, so hot and heavy. I can't wait to be with you again. My tongue sliding along your shaft. Before taking you into my mouth. I feel your hands tangle in my hair so I let you do what you want. Your hips surge forward shoving even more of your cock down my throat. One of my hands reaches up to cup your balls..."_

"Baby please stop I can't... not like that you know I hate it."

"Okay Jason I'll stop. When I pull away I crawl up your body until our lips meet. I thrust my tongue into your mouth and as we kiss I lower myself on to your hot shaft. Your hands grip my hips as I begin to ride you. Faster and faster I move on your cock until my walls begin to quiver for release. One of your hand move from my hips to my clit. As you caress it, waves of pleasure crash over us."

"Elizabeth." Jason moaned his voice lower and filled with pleasure. Hearing Jason like that and knowing he was having an orgasm sent Elizabeth over the edge again.

Eventually their breathing returned to normal. Elizabeth was the first to speak. _"I cannot believe we just did that."_

"You started it." he reminded.

_"I guess I did. I love you."_ Elizabeth said with a giggle.

_"I love you too. I should go now I need to change before the flight is over." _Jason sighed.

_"I miss you already."_ she said softly.

_"I miss you too. I'll call you tonight."_ Jason answered._ 'God he loved her.'_ he thought to himself.

_"You better." _


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: NC17 (warning it may be very graphic in some chapters)

**Chapter Two**

Elizabeth Webber never really thought of herself as a sexy woman. Even after two failed marriages and two children, Elizabeth simply didn't see herself that way. That's why her actions with Jason earlier on the phone took her by surprise. She had never done anything so... seductive. Several times during the day Elizabeth's thoughts drifted back to the phone call exciting her even more. By the time the boys were in bed and asleep Elizabeth was tense with sexual energy.

She had tried to wait for Jason's call but finally she had to do something to relieve the pressure. Elizabeth filled her large claw foot tub with hot water and lavender bath salts. She had been in there for about half an hour and was getting out when the phone rang. _"Hello."_

"Are you alone?"

"Unfortunately." Elizabeth said with a huff. _"My fiancée left me all alone. Care to make it up to me?"_

"What did you have in mind?" he asked thinking back to their call that morning.

_"I want you so much."_ Elizabeth whimpered practically reading his mind.

_"I want you too, Elizabeth. Where are you?" _he asked.  
_  
"Just finished taking a bubble bath."_ Jason moaned at the erotic image her words provoked. Elizabeth giggled at his reaction._ "Care to join me next time?"_

"God yes. Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

"Tell me. I want to know," she whispered.

Jason groaned at her breathless words._ "Just thinking about you gets me aroused. I'm so hard right now Elizabeth."_

"I can make that better. Where are you?" she asked.  
_  
"On the bed naked," _Jason admitted slightly embarrassed.

_"Umm. Sounds promising,"_ Elizabeth purred. "Lay back and let me please you."

"Eliz..."

"Shh. Lay back," Elizabeth whispered. _"Can you feel my hands on you Jason? I love touching you. The way your body reacts is so amazing. I can feel your muscles reacting to my touch. Can you feel that Jason? Do you like it when I touch you?"_

"God yes. Your hands feel so good. Their so soft compared to mine. Touch me Elizabeth," Jason said closing his eyes. The day had been so stressful Jason was eager to relax.  
_  
"Your skin is so warm under my hands. Under my lips. Kissing you is a wonderful experience. Its almost like our souls are touching."_

"I need..."

"Shh. Don't worry Jason. I'll take care of you," Elizabeth whispered huskily on the other end. _"Mmm. You're cock feels so good in my hand. Like hot steel. You're so big that my hand can barely fit around you. I begin to pump you faster and faster. Then I lick the head of your cock. I love the way you taste."_

"Elizabeth baby please I can't... I need to be inside you," Jason desperately._ "Come up here so I can love you."_

"Better?" Elizabeth asked seductively.  
_  
"Almost. I want to be on top," _Elizabeth giggled and mumbled something about Jason's control issues. "_So much better. Can you feel me inside you Elizabeth? You're so wet and so hot. I feel like I'm being burned," _Jason said reaching down for his cock.

_"Only for you, Jason. No one else has ever made me feel like this. Harder." _Elizabeth cried out as her body raced toward ecstasy. One hand was on her left breast tugging on the nipple roughly. Her other had drifted between her legs._ "Ja... Jason I'm so close."_

"Me too baby," Jason somehow managed to get out. It was as if he could feel Elizabeth's wet heat fluttering around him. A moment later Elizabeth cried out his name signaling her orgasm. Jason absorbed the helpless sound with pride. The knowledge he could make Elizabeth feel so good sent him over the edge. Jason grunted as his seed spilled across the bed. When Jason could once again speak he said, _"I love you."_

"I love you too." Elizabeth said breathlessly. She felt blissfully exhausted. Tonight she would have no trouble falling asleep even with Jason gone.

_"How are the boys?"_ he asked.  
_  
"Good. They miss you though."_

"I miss them. I should be home soon. Things are nearly wrapped up here," he told her.

"That's great news," Elizabeth said trying unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn.

_"I should go,"_ Jason told her.

"No. Can't we talk just a little longer?" she asked quickly.

_"Baby you're so tired. I'll call you tomorrow. I promise,"_ Jason said softly  
_  
"Talk to you later."_

"Later," Jason said lovingly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_"Hey sexy guess what I'm wearing?"_ Elizabeth purred when Jason answered the phone. He had just stepped out of the shower when she called.

_"What?"_

"Something sexy just for you."

His voice catches as he said, "How sexy?"

She answers in a small sexy voice, _"Well... I'm wearing a white garter belt, white g-string, white stockings, a white push up bra, white sexy heels under this little white nurse's uniform."_

Jason's voice deepened as he asked, _"Now what are you doing?"_

Elizabeth revels in a sexy voice,_ "I'm slowly taking off my dress little by little until hits the floor. Now I'm slowly taking my bra off releasing my breasts in to my hands."_ Jason swore and dropped the phone. He picked it up and continued to listen as she admitted to taking off her g-string slowly and leaving only stockings and shoes on. Then she says to him, _"I'm laying on our bed as my hand goes between my thighs."_

"Elizabeth." Jason panted already painfully hard. The last few days had been hell. When he got home Jason vowed he and Elizabeth wasn't leaving the bedroom for at least a week. _"Baby please I need..."_

"What do you need Jason?"

"You. I need you."

"Shh. Just lay back and let me take care of you. You're so hard. I love being able to turn you on. Mmmm. You taste so good."

Jason moaned as he imagined Elizabeth's mouth on his cock. He had long ago dropped the towel from around his hips and sat down on the massive bed. Jason reached down to his erection. He closed his eyes as Elizabeth's voice washed over him.

_"Can you feel me baby?"_

"God yes." He groaned moving his hand faster. _"I need you, Elizabeth."_

"You have me."

"Inside. I need to be inside you."

Elizabeth chuckled at his pleading. Jason rarely let her finish when she gave him a blowjob. _"Alright have it your way."_

"I love the feel of you under me. Your skin is so soft and smooth. It feels so good against mine."

"Jason please." Elizabeth whimpered one hand squeezing her breast.

_"You're always so wet, Elizabeth."_

"Only for you." She panted over the line.

Jason knew they both need some version of release. While this wasn't nearly enough it was something. _"You feel so good against my cock. So tight."_

"Faster. Please."

"Oh baby." Jason moaned as his orgasm approached._ "Cum with me. I need to..."_

Elizabeth cried out his name as they both went over the edge._ "I love you."_ She whispered when they both had recovered.

_"I love you too. I'll be home soon."_

"Promise?" Elizabeth asked knowing Jason would never break a promise to her if he could help it.

_"I promise. You should get some sleep. The boys will be up early." _Jason said knowing he would have to take another shower before he could even attempt sleep.

_"Jake seems to take after you in that department."_ Elizabeth said with a smile. It felt so good to be this open with Jason about their children. However, he was right the little monsters never slept past six thirty. _"Goodnight Jason."_

"Night Elizabeth. Pleasant dreams." He said causing Elizabeth to groan as he hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

AN:

I'd apologize but I don't think any of you would believe me. BWAHHHH!!

~Kelly~

PS

Only one more chapter left.

* * *

**Chapter Four **

Jason held his breath as he waited for Elizabeth to pick up. The last week had been hellish. In fact, the only thing that kept him sane was the nightly calls he shared with Elizabeth. All that was about to change.

_"Hello?"_ Elizabeth's sleep filled said.

He smiled knowing she had no idea what was coming next. _"I miss you."_

"Jason? I miss you too. When are you coming home?"

"Soon." He promised ripping the phone more firmly. He could hear Elizabeth shift restlessly on the other end. Jason's body tightened at the images that flooded his mind. _"What are you wearing?"_

"Nothing."

"Ummm. My favorite."  
  
Elizabeth giggled before whispering. _"I need you so much."_

"I need you too. Close your eyes Baby and let take care of you. Can you feel my hands on you?"

"Yes." Elizabeth panted her breathing uneven.

_"Your skin feels so good like silk under my hands. I could spend all day just touching you."_ Jason whispered in a husky voice. Elizabeth moaned as he continued their game. _"I love your nipples. They're so sensitive to my touch."_

"Jason... I need..."

"Shh. I know Baby. Just relax." He crooned softly. He knew Elizabeth was teetering on the edge of complication. Hell they both had been since he left a week ago. However, Jason needed her to wait just a little while longer._ "Are you wet for me?"_

"So wet. Please touch me I can't take it."

"You're so wet for me. You feel so good. Can you feel my fingers inside you, Elizabeth?"

"Yes. Faster." She whimpered one hand mimicking Jason's words. It didn't take long for Elizabeth to shudder from pleasure as she plunged over the crest.

Jason watched quietly from the darkened hallway. He knew Elizabeth didn't expect him home yet. Somehow, he had managed to get things settled this evening. The first thing Jason did was hop a flight back home. Now he was going to finish what Elizabeth started with a phone call.


	5. Chapter 5

AN:

So this is the end. When I started this fic I never thought it would take me nearly a year. I'm sad to see it end but happy because I can move on to other fics. I hope you enjoy this last chapter and my little twist at the end. What? It's me you can't be surprised.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Jason watched as Elizabeth recovered from her orgasm. He had already shed most of his clothing not waiting to waste a moment once he was alone with his fiancée. He quietly made his way in to their bedroom and knelt beside the bed._ "Elizabeth I still need you."_

She whimpered at his words as her whole body started to ache again. _"Jason please."_

He watched as Elizabeth writhed on the bed with desire. Jason could practically feel how much she needed him. Instead of answering, Jason tossed the phone aside and placed a kiss to her knee.

Elizabeth gasped and raised her head. _"When did you get home?"_

"About an hour ago." He told her before continuing to kiss her soft skin._ "Lay back Elizabeth. Let me take care of you."_ Jason made his way to Elizabeth's glistening flesh. He kissed her softly causing Elizabeth to moan. He gently part her and darted his tongue out. Jason held Elizabeth's hips in his hand while he feasted on her core. It didn't take long for Elizabeth to erupt with passion. He kissed his way up her body stopping at her nipples. Jason licked and teased the turgid bud. Elizabeth cried out as he continued to tease her. She ran her fingers through Jason's hair holding him to her breast. When her body started to rock against him Jason moaned. It had been too long since they had made love.

Time stood still for a moment as Jason eased himself inside her. They moaned relishing the feeling of being connected again. Jason ground his body into hers. They moved faster and faster seeking release. The only sound in the room was hot labored breathing.

Jason could feel his whole body tightening with pleasure. He knew his orgasm was not far off but he needed Elizabeth with him. _"Come with me Elizabeth. I need to hear you baby."_

Elizabeth arched her back as waves of pleasure overtook her body. She gasped Jason's name as she climaxed. Jason thrusted wildly into her body before groaning in blissful agony.

He immediately rolled off Elizabeth and pulled her into his arms. _"I've missed you so much."_

"I missed you too. The boys will be so happy you're home."

"I can't wait to see them." Jason said kissing the top of Elizabeth's head. She yawned against his chest. _"You should get some rest. Dr. Lee said you should take it easy. I know my being out of town didn't help."_

"Well leaving your pregnant fiancée alone with two small children could be considered cruel."

"I'll make it up to you." Jason promised kissing Elizabeth deeply. The baby had been an unexpected surprise. However, Jason was thrilled to have the chance to experience this from the beginning._ "I love you."_

"I love you too."


End file.
